Pass My Fic
by TheWimpzilla
Summary: Pass My Fic is exactly what it sounds like. A collaboration between several authors, Wimpzilla, Cascore, LuigiRocsz, Brawlfannumber1, SugarBullet, Wayoshi, and ChildAtHeartForever, a single story is passed between authors, as each adds more to the story.
1. Sunday in the park

**This story is unlike anything you've ever read before, because it was authored by 4 individual people. Wimpzilla, LuigiRocsz, Cascore, and BrawlFannumber1 (in that order).**

**The way this story was written was the interesting part. I gave the beginning premise of the story, and then sent the file onto LuigiRocsz. LuigiRocsz adds about 400 or 500 words (though some had added even more than that) and then passes it on to Cascore, who repeats the process with BrawlFannumber1. As the story progressed it twisted into something I never expected to get back, and I'm surprised, and pleased with the results.**

**So here is our collaborative effort. See if you can tell where a new author came in.  
**

* * *

"Toss the frisbee over here!" One Toad shouted to the other.

"Alright, but stand back. This one's going to really fly!" His friend shouted. The sun was shining bright in the Sunday afternoon, meaning that the young Toads that played in the park had no school, no chores, and no obligations to attend to other than spending the rest of the day playing.

The frisbee wielding Toad twisted and contorted his body in order to throw the disc as far as he could. The other Toad began running backwards in anticipation of the far throw.

The frisbee was released. It sliced through the air perfectly, with no curving to the side or losing altitude, and would have been a flawless pass if not for one key factor. In it's journey through the sky it zoomed several feet above the receiving Toad's head, whizzing past him as if he weren't there.

The thrower shrugged sheepishly as he received a nasty glare from his friend. They watched helplessly as the frisbee traveled far across the playground and into the distance. Finally it began it's descent back to the earth, giving into gravity's pull. But the boys who watched their prized toy's flight were not pleased in the slightest about when it chose to descend.

"Aw crap!" One shouted as he watched the bright orange disc fall into the single green pipe that protruded from the ground. The frisbee teased him by bouncing on the thick rim of the pipe before rebounding back into the pipe's gaping hole.

Without a moment to lose the boys sprinted across the grass to the pipe. The first Toad who got there waited for the other one before groaning.

"Nice going Tom! You made the frisbee fall down the pipe!"

His friend defended, "Hey! I didn't mean to throw it down the pipe! It just did."

"Well do you know where this pipe even goes?" Tom's friend asked. "Because I don't see a sign around here anywhere."

"No." Tom admitted weakly. It was Toad safety rule number 1; never go down a pipe if you don't know where it leads. But at the moment safety was the last thing on Tom's mind, because the frisbee that fell down the pipe did not belong to him. He borrowed it from his cousin who was in town visiting. It was his cousin's most prized possession, and he just tossed it down a pipe. Tom buried his face in his hands.

"My cousin is going to **kill** me when he finds out!" Tom groaned.

"Hey Tom, I think I can see the bottom!" Tom's friend said as he leaned precariously over the side of the pipe.

"Freddy! Don't do that! You might fall in!" Tom said worriedly. But his warning came too late, as he watched Freddy's torso disappear beyond the rim of the pipe, then his waist, then his feet. Tom screamed to his friend as he plummeted into the depths of the pipe.

"Oh man!" Tom said. "What now??"

Tom started to look around nervously, looking for someone who could help them. Nothing: the park was completely deserted.

"Nice" Tom thought. _"He had to choose the only Sunday when everybody is somewhere else to fall in a God-knows-where-it-leads Pipe…"_

He peeked carefully over the edge of the pipe, standing on his tiptoes. Seeing that this was not enough to see what was beneath, he raise himself just a little bit over the broad edge of the pipe.

"Freddy?" He said. His words echoed creepily on the seemingly endless walls of the pipe. Nobody answered.

"Freddy!" He said, a little louder this time. Again, he was met only by the eerie echo of his own words.

Tom was starting to get scared by now. He backed a few steps from the pipe. What should he do? Should he run into town and ask for help? Or should he jump recklessly into the pipe to try and save his friend? No, no, that was too risky… But Freddy was his friend, and not any friend, his best friend.

"Okay then. Here I come Freddy, don't be scared!" He said as he ran towards the pipe, preparing to leap into its bottomless mouth.

Just then, a chilling cackle boomed all over the place. Tom stopped in his tracks and looked around to see where the sound came from, but he couldn't see much because suddenly and out of nowhere he felt a huge blast of something gooey that struck him from behind and thrust him forward, above the pipe, and onto a grassy patch behind it. He landed face down and ate some dirt and grass.

"He he he he he!!!" That horrible laughter again. Tom tried to look up, but the goop that covered him was too heavy and seemed to stick to him like super glue. He just heard the sound of someone stepping close to him.

"Hmm…" The person said. His voice was high-pitched, but he was undoubtedly a male. "So, what we got here…"

Tom made another effort to raise his head so he could see the person standing in front of him, and he managed to do so this time, with a lot of effort though.

The man was dressed in a really fake-looking purple Pianta disguise which made him look rather ridiculous. He wore a big mask with pretty noticeable eye holes and a plastic mini palm tree on top. He also wore purple mitten-like gloves with matching purple shoes and a purple short. He was holding a paintbrush-like staff in his left hand and had the other hand on his hip.

"Did you think you and your friend could simply waltz into MY pipe and then get away easily with all my secrets?" The Pianta-man said.

"I-It was an accident!" Tom said, struggling with the goop.

"Ha! And, do you think you will fool the great Il Piantissimo with childish lies like that!?" The man said, striking a cocky pose that consisted in placing both of his hands on his hips and raising his chin proudly.

Tom didn't know what to say. He just stared at the Il Piantissimo guy with a mixture of fear and pity.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have an affair down there with certain nosy child." Il Piantissimo said, stroking the handle of the giant paintbrush with his right hand. Then, he leapt into the pipe.

Well that was just perfect. Not only had Freddy gone and fallen into the pipe himself, but now this weird, freaky Pianta imitator thing with some crazy paintbrush was chasing after him. And Tom couldn't do a thing about it unless he managed to get this surprisingly heavy goop off of him. Somehow.

"So then I was like 'No. Way.' and she was like 'I'm not even kid-"

Before Tom realized what was going on, a pair of Koopa girls busy with the act of gossiping to one another tripped over the distressed Toad boy that was virtually glued to the ground. The girls fell head over heels in quite the dramatic fashion, throwing their arms and legs about wildly as one came crashing to the ground and the other somehow managed to tip over the lip of the pipe and fall in.

After regaining her bearings, the girl who was speaking earlier and managed to fall on the ground took notice of the goop-covered Toad boy nearby and suddenly let out a disgusted shriek.

"Like, oh my God!" she shouted as she retreated a fair distance from the boy. "That is so gross! What are you, some kind of nasty hobo!?"

"Um...no," Tom answered, feeling suddenly self conscious. "Some weird guy came by just a minute ago and-"

"Like I care," the Koopa girl scoffed as she looked around for her friend, prompting a brief sigh from Tom as he remained helpless underneath the massive goop. "Oh my God, Koopri didn't, like, fall down this pipe did she?" the girl asked nobody in particular as she peered down into the green portal next to her.

"I think she did," Tom answered sullenly, beginning to regret going to that stupid park with the stupid frisbee that stupid day. Who'd have guessed that all this would happen thanks to an overpowered throw?

"Ew, pipes are, like, so gross and grody..." the girl muttered disdainfully before turning back to Tom. "Get in their and get my friend out you dirty freak!"

"You know, even if I did like the tone of your voice (which I didn't), I wouldn't be able to do anything because this goop-"

"**BONZAI!!"**

What the he-

Before Tom could complete his thought, a Bob-Omb appeared out of the sky and exploded immediately upon contact with the ground. Having landed mere inches from Tom, the explosion succeeded in not only blasting the Toad straight into the air, but the searing heat managed to burn away all the goop that previously held him down. He would have been thankful for this had he not been falling through the air, flailing his arms helplessly, and screaming at the top of his lungs as he plummeted right into the pipe. When he landed though, it was not ground that he hit. Rather, he heard a noticeable groan that was not his own, and, looking below him, he found that he had, in fact, landed on someone.

"OH COME ON! ANOTHER ONE?!?" cried the same high-pitched tone from before. Tom had landed on top of the purple Pianta-wannabe he had met earlier.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

"THAT'S MY-"

"WATCH IT!"

Tom looked around the small circular room he had landed in. It was surrounded by metallic, grey walls. From the outside it probably looked like a giant silver sphere. And dozens of people- including Tom, Il Piantissimo, Freddy and the so called "Koopri" Girl- were all squashed inside, with almost no room to spare.

"DON'T LET IT DISSAPPEAR!!!" one of the toads yelled. But it was too late. The pipe vanished before anyone could get to it.

Tom looked around, trying to find Freddy. If he was going to be stuck inside a giant room packed with people in a sardine-like manner, he wanted to be close to his friend. "Freddy? You there?"

Freddy turned around after hearing his name. "Tom? Tom! It's you! I'm so glad you're here!"

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"I've got no idea." Freddy replied, and after a few moments, added, "All I remember is falling into this room after looking down the pipe. Then this purple guy-"

"**Ahem**," the fake Pianta in disguise interrupted, "**It's Il Piantissimo,** if you don't mind."

"Yeah, whatever," Freddy continued, "Ill Piano fell on top of me after a while, then this Koopa girl, then you."

Tom was in deep thought by the time Freddy finished. A sphere full of people, a pipe left in the middle of the park without a sign, and a guy who thought himself to be a Pianta and had a giant painting stick that covered things in goop. All of that was very suspicious, and everything suspicious around Mushroom Kingdom was connected to one single person.

Bowser.

"MWAHAHAHA!" laughed a mysterious person outside the sphere.

Koopri gasped dramatically after hearing the evil laugh. "Like, oh my God, like, what was that? It's probably a flesh hungry Boo! WE'RE ALL GONNA, LIKE, DIE! WE-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Il Piantissimo shouted, interrupting Koopri's panic attack.

Tom tried taking a peek through a badly-nailed hole on the wall. But all he saw was more darkness.

"Captured citizens of Mushroom Kingdom, I think it's only fair to tell you all how you will perish," said the laughing voice from before. "I've decided that the best way to defeat Mario, my archenemy, is to use a giant weapon against him. Kidnapping your princess has proved useless in the past, because Mario is always lucky enough to defeat me when the time finally comes for our epic battle. So, using my new Super Bowser Cannon v1.1, I'll launch a giant metallic ball full of people- you –and Mario will be instantly crushed."

Tom didn't know what to say. He never considered the idea that he would die being used as a giant projectile to destroy the town hero.

A random Toad below Tom and Freddy decided to speak up. "This'll never work! Even if we are killed, Mario would never let himself be hit!"

Bowser's laugh was heard. "Au contraire, my dear victim. You need to think for a second. Would Mario let you all _just get killed?_ With being hero-y and stuff, I don't think that'll happen. And by the time he finds out that this ball is indestructible…_SQUASH!!!!_"

Tom's mind was finally working correctly. And he got the perfect idea to get them out of that mess.

"Pssst, Freddy, you still got your cell phone?" Tom whispered.

Freddy rummaged through his pockets, and after a while took out the cell phone his mom had given him in case of an emergency. "Hmm, emergency cell phone. Great idea. This seems like an emergency."

Tom took the phone and quickly wrote a message. If he risked calling, they were sure to get caught.

"Mr Mario! Help! We're traped in 1 of Bowser's evul skeems! He wants 2 use us as a giunt bullet! B kerful!"

Then he pressed "Send". If Mario didn't answer quickly, they would all be doomed.

Bowser's voice was heard once again. "Alright Kamek, put them in the cannon! In a few minutes we'll get Mario's attention with some Bowser-works and my master plan will be complete!"

"Come on, hurry!" Tom muttered to himself.

And, just in the nick of time, Mario appeared, shouting his classic Triple Jump "Wahoo!" as he entered.

Bowser turned around and saw Mario, who was already in battle position. "Wha-wha…but how?" He turned around and angrily looked at the silver sphere. "Grrrr…ahh! Doesn't matter! The cannon is ready to launch, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Mario just gave Bowser a confident look. "Yipee!" he screamed as he jumped over Bowser.

"HA! You missed me!" Bowser shouted, grinning at Mario.

But Mario just gave him a look that said, "Oh, really?" Then he grabbed on to Bowser's tail.

All Bowser managed to say was, "Uh, oh." Bowser was launched at full speed by Mario's spinning throw and landed right on top of the opening of the cannon…where the sphere was supposed to come out. And the launching sequence had already started. _Beep…beep…beep, beep, beep beep beep-_

"Crap."

**KABOOM!!!!!!**

The cannon was destroyed, Bowser and his minions were launched very, very far away and the indestructible sphere full of people was unharmed. Mario stood on top of the sphere, where there was a giant nail. He did a Star Spin and the nail disappeared, opening the sphere and letting all the captured hostages pour out.

"Yay, we're saved!" yelled Il Piantissimo.

A star emerged from the empty sphere and Mario grabbed it, did his "I Got a Star" dance and left.

"So…this was just part of a Star mission? We were never in any real danger?" Freddy asked, puzzled.

Tom sighed. "Apparently," he replied. "Well, at least we can go now."

So the two friends, having had a great adventure, walked off towards the sunset, ready for the long walk home.

But then stopped. "Wait a minute, aren't we forgetting something?" Tom asked.

Freddy pondered for a moment, then shook his head, and continued walking. "If we did, it's probably not important."

"Yeah…you're right."

* * *

**A note from Luigi Rocsz: If you didn't understand this, let me explain. Il Piantissimo is a character from the game Super Mario Sunshine that challenges you race him (much like Koopa, the Quick of Super Mario 64). This may not seem really important BUT at the end, after you defeat Bowser and yadda, yadda, Il Piantissimo is seen picking up Bowser Jr's magic paintbrush (sorry for the spoiler if you hadn't finished the game yet).**

**LuigiRocsz just wanted to clear this up for anyone who didn't understand what Piantissimo was doing with a paint brush. So what did you guys think of this little experiment? Tell me your thoughts with a review, but for now we'll move onto more interesting news.**

**If you want to be an author for the next installment of "Pass my fic" send me a message including an E-mail you check frequently. DO NOT put your E-mail in a review, because that would be a bad idea in general. Keep in mind that the site erases E-mail addresses that are included in PMs so make sure you tell you your E-mail in the following format.**

Likethis657 (at) Hotmail (dot) com

**We hope you enjoyed our little experiment.  
**


	2. Koopa's day off

**Round 2 of Pass My Fic is complete! This round's authors are: Cascore, SugarBullet, Wayoshi, Wimpzilla, and ChildAtHeartForever. Brawlfannumber1 and LuigiRocsz were also suppose to participate, but due to problems with communication could not. Sorry guys, please contact me as soon as you can and we'll work things out.**

**As always see if you can tell where one author leaves off and another comes in.**

* * *

"..."

"Hm..."

"..."

"Oh!"

"..."

"...No... Hm..."

"Dude, for Bowser's sake, make a move already!"

"Alright alright... Uh..."

One repositioning of a Goomba Knight later.

"Checkmate."

"Oh come on! That can't be a... Ugh! I'm done with this stupid game!"

And with that, Kuhu, the older of the Koopa twins, stood from the table and proceeded to pace in what little space the bedroom allowed. Kao decided to remain seated, staring at his brother with a bored expression in his eyes.

"There has to be _something_ we can do around this dump," Kuhu muttered. "We finally get some paid vacation time and we spend it like _this_?"

"And Lord Bowser gave us two weeks off..." Kao commented with a sigh as he looked back at the chess board. "Only day two and we already have nothing to do..."

"This sucks," Kuhu muttered, settling by a window next to the front door. "We need to go out and do something...but what?"

As if to answer the older Koopa's question, a green-clad human in blue overalls passed casually by the brothers' front lawn, humming happily to himself as he did so. Recognizing the man right away, Kuhu perked up and carved a smile across his face.

"Come on Kao, let's go," he commanded, opening the front door immediately. "I found something we can do."

"Alright," Kao responded without a second thought, walking behind his brother as the pair exited the homestead together. He immediately noticed the man that was strolling by and soon looked over at Kuhu. "Mario's little bro?"

"Yeah, Luigi," Kuhu said as he slowly began to walk across the lawn and follow the plumber at a distance. "He's pretty good for a laugh or two if we can manage to scare him."

"Such a great way to spend quality bonding time..."

"Shut up; it's better than freakin' chess."

Several minutes would pass by as the brothers silently tried to figure out a way to frighten the unsuspecting victim before Luigi suddenly stopped in front of an alleyway. He began to look around rather suspiciously, forcing the brothers to look nonchalant until he slowly turned and walked into the thin pathway. Allowing a second or two to pass, Kuhu and Kao hurried to the alley and peered inside.

"Where the heck is he going?" Kao asked quietly as Luigi disappeared into the darkness.

"Come on," Kuhu said, stepping into the alleyway. His brother hung back though, wearing a slightly worried expression.

"Uh, you sure we want to follow him in there?" he asked, taking note of just how dark it was down the path "We don't know where this place goes."

"We may as well keep going," Kuhu explained. "And besides, if _Luigi's_ going in there, there can't be anything that bad."

"I guess..."

Having successfully persuaded his brother, Kuhu led the way into the alley, determined to see just what Luigi was up to. The walk was a fair bit longer than they expected, but after five minutes they found a dimly lit clearing, and in it stood Luigi and a mysterious, cloaked figure that neither brother could identify. Hanging back in the shadows, Kuhu and Kao listened in on the conversation as closely as they could. They tried to see who the person in the dark coat was but Luigi's shoulder blocked their view of the person who was incredibly tiny.

"Are you sure she didn't notice anything?" The cloaked figure, who had a very feminine voice, inquired as Luigi handed the figure something that looked like a crystal flower.

"Yes…I made doubly sure… It was hard though …" Luigi assured the figure who cradled and held it like a precious gem that it is.

"Yes…Toad will take good care of it… It will help make the occ-- Er…" The cloaked figure looked over Luigi's shoulder, peering on to the darkness and the dumpsters that populate the alley, trying to see if a spy was following them.

Kuhu squeezed beside brother, Kao, who also squeezed behind a dumpster.

"Kao…who is that?"

"I'm trying to see too, you know…but it's looking at our direction…"

"What?"

"Shh…they're talking again."

"So... Luigi…Thank you for your contribution… I will make sure she gets taken care of."

The figure jumped on top of the dumpster, ninja-style and disappeared into the night. Kao and Kuhu watched Luigi as he looked around, seeing if someone had seen him. The green plumber then turned around and hurriedly left the alley.

Kao looked at his brother who dashed out after Luigi. He followed his brother who looked at him with jaws hanging and eyes wide. Soon, like the mysterious accomplice before him, Luigi disappeared. It was impossible to disappear that quickly because the streets go straight for miles. And this is the only alley they know of.

"I think we've got a nice piece of mystery around here" Kuhu said.

"No, you sure about that? Because people disappear into nowhere after going into shady places every day" said Kao in a sarcastic tone "But anyway this time I am not following you around"

"It isn't as we have anything better to do during our time here, now do we?" Kuhu said. He was already pulling his brother around for one of the strangest ordeals one could've ever thought of.

Once the night fell upon the brothers, the slow and soft fluttering of the wind turned into devilish whispers that brought a chill down the spine, definitely something ominous was happening.

After realizing the situation they were in, the koopa siblings decided it was time to go back, but the road was closed for the night. There was no means of leaving.

Kao screamed at his brother to the top of his lungs "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! IF WE DIE TODAY YOU'LL BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE".

Although failing to see the logic beneath Kao's words; he knew his brother was right they were in a potentially dangerous situation.

Fearful they were, but if they just stood still in the dead of night they'd be easy prey, plus Luigi's disappearance stood, by the looks of it this place had far more secrets hidden deep within it than anyone would expect it to have.

Nevertheless the more they thought about it; the more the fear would consume them, and when fear has your will broken you die.

Everything reaching through the eyes and ears, made the brothers tremble in fear of impending doom, they had taken in _far_ more than they could chew.

Walking for miles and miles, the place grew ever creepier at every single moment; the worst had yet to come.

Kao could just think of his fear, but Kuhu was thinking beyond that "where was Luigi? Who closed the street? What was happening?". Each of these questions filled him with angst, yet each of these questions was bringing him to the nucleus of the case.

Kuhu became so focused on these questions it took the flash of a blinding light to bring him back to reality. Kao briefly showed his cowardice through a girlish scream.

"Hey! You two!" A booming voice shouted through a megaphone, "What are you doing out so late?"

Kuhu held up a hand before his eyes to block out the light. Once his vision became clear he found himself facing the bright headlights of a police vehicle. Naturally the officer driving the car was holding a megaphone to his mouth.

"What's going on?" Kao asked, sounding more curious than demanding.

"You tell me." The megaphone wielding Toad responded.

"We're just going on a stroll." Kuhu lied. The situation was far more than a simple stroll for the two of them, but the less suspicion they raised around an officer the better.

"I don't know." The Toad said almost to himself. "Two koopas roaming the streets in the dead of night? Seems pretty suspicious considering we're looking for the jewel bandit and her accomplice at the exact same time."

"Jewel Bandit?" Kao asked.

"She also goes by the aliases of "HeartTail", "", and "Butch". She's stolen everything from badges to grandfather clocks. And now she's got her devilish little eyes on the princess's jewels." The Toad explained. "We got a call about suspicious action going on here so we shut down the street and held a search."

Well, that explained 1 of Kuhu's questions. The police shut down the streets to hold a search for this "Jewel Bandit" person. He received a quick look from his brother. They both knew who the cloaked figure was that escaped with the crystal flower.

"We believe she has an accomplice working within close quarters of the princess. If you two find anything don't hesitate to call us."

"Wait!" Kao shouted. The Toad paused. "We know who the accomplice is!"

"Oh really?" The Toad said. "Well don't just stand there all cross-eyed. Spill it."

Kuhu began, "We think the accomplice is Luigi. You know Mario's little brother. Anyways we saw him walk down this alleyway and-"

"HAHAHAHAHA-" The Toad erupted, leaning on the door of his car to keep upright, "HAHAHA! Oh man... oh man I can't breathe! Hahahahaha!"

"What?" Kuhu asked, failing to see the humor in this.

"You... you..." the police officer wheezed, "you actually think Luigi is in on this! HAHAHAHA! That's priceless, that's freakin' priceless. Oh man wait 'til the boys back at the station hear this one."

"No, you don't understand-" Kao pleaded. But the officer ignored him and climbed into his car, still clutching his sides. With a "Good one" and a wave goodbye he sped down the road, leaving the two brothers dazed and confused.

"... He didn't believe us!" Kao exclaimed. "What is wrong with him?"

"Well you know what we have to do now." Kuhu concluded. "We have to bring Luigi to justice ourselves."

Kao did a double take. "Are you serious? How in the Mushroom World are we supposed to do that?!"

Kuhu rubbed his hands together. "Don't worry; I have ways…"

"Oh no…"

Later in the same day, the two Koopas were wearing horrible Mario and Luigi disguises. Kuhu was supposed to be Mario, while Kao had to be Luigi.

"Okay, what's the plan again?" Kao asked. "And why do I have to be Luigi? This fake mustache is so itchy!"

"Sigh…I told you, I'm Mario, so we're going to pretend that I caught you red-handed, and then when the officer sees you, you'll admit you were the accomplice! Genius!" explained Kuhu.

"Uh-huh. Once I give myself up, they'll cuff me!"

"Not unless you run away! We head to Luigi's house, where the real Luigi will be! You get out of the Luigi costume, and they'll nab the real Luigi!"

Kao nodded. "That's pretty good. Let's-a go!"

They headed to the nearest pipe and warped themselves back to the police station. At the door, Kuhu pulled Kao's hand's behind his back and kicked open the door.

"YOU'RE-A GONNA PAY LUIGI!" he shouted in a fake Italian/Brooklyn accent.

"Oh nooo!" wailed Kao, pretending to struggle free. The police officer they had seen before was now back at his desk, flipping through Grand Star magazine. He looked up to see Mario wrestling his younger brother. You didn't see that everyday.

"What in the-" he gasped.

"Give-a yourself-a up-a! It's-a over-a now-a!" Kuhu cried.

"He doesn't add the "-a" ALL the time!" Kao whispered. "This is so ridiculous!"

"TELL HIM!"

Kao cowered in front of the officer. "Oh! I am-a the accomplish to the stylish jewel thief! It was-a me the entire time!"

The officer recoiled. "Whoa. Those two Koopas were right!" The "Mario Bros." gave a wink to each other. "I never thought Luigi…C'MERE!"

He dived toward Kao, only for Kao to escape Kuhu's grip and sprint out the door. The officer motioned for "Mario" to follow him and the next thing he knew, he was speeding down Rainbow Road in a police car. The sirens were blaring, and many a Toad were coming out to see. Poor Kao was frantically trying to outrun the car and make it to the Mario house. He was almost there, when Mario himself showed up.

"Luigi?" he thought.

"MOVE!" yelped Kao, pushing him out of the way. Kuhu sweat dropped, but luckily the officer was too focused on the road to notice that there were two Marios. Probably because he was hardly three feet tall, being a Toad and all. Kao literally broke through the door, and found the real Luigi lying on the couch. He quickly shed his Luigi disguise and jumped up and down and pointed. The officer Toad and Kao, now back to normal while dragging the real Mario back to consciousness, walked in the door.

"There's Luigi! He's trying to look innocent!" Kao remarked.

"What are you-" Luigi started, but the Toad called in back-up. He was handcuffed in every place possible.

"We've got you now! You admitted to your crime, and now you're going to tell us where Ms. Mowz's hiding place is and what her next move is!"

Luigi was on the verge of tears. "I DON'T KNOW!!!!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU DIRTY SCUM!!!" The officer bellowed, slapping Luigi hard across the face. The younger Mario brother was in tears, much to Kao and Kuhu's pleasure.

"We did it! We caught the bad guy!" Kao cheered to his brother. They high fived to commemorate their accomplishment as the poor plumber was dragged against his will to the police car.

The officer let out a sigh, "It's always the most innocent that turn out to be the criminal."

"Okay sir, Mario's knocked out but he's okay." Another officer reported to the chief. He received a quizzical look from his chief.

"What do you mean "unconscious"? He's right inside." The chief explained, pointing to Kuhu still in his Mario get-up. But as he pointed he saw the actual Mario propped up against the side of his house. The chief did a double take before realizing that the Mario inside actually looked more like a koopa in a bad Mario disguise.

"Hold on." The chief instructed, passing the still sobbing plumber to his coworker.

"Oh man, wait 'til Bowser hears about this!" Kao continued to cheer, "Throwing one of the Mario brothers in the slammer? He'll be ecstatic!"

"Yeah, maybe he'll give us a bonus. Or even a raise!" Kuhu exclaimed. He threw both hands in the air, which were immediately cuffed by the officer behind him. It took a second for him to realize what happened, and when he came to that realization, he properly freaked out and made a scene.

"HEY! What's going on here??" Kuhu demanded, struggling against the cuffs that binded him.

"You're under arrest for illegal impersonation of Mario without a permit." The chief announced. Kuhu looked down at his diguise, which he had forgotten to remove. As he fought further with the chief a second officer tapped Kao on the shoulder. Kao turned around.

"Sir, is this "Luigi" disguise yours?" The officer asked.

"No." Kao immediately lied. The officer rifled through the pockets of the denim suspenders fit for a koopa.

"Then why is your license in here?" The officer asked, pulling a wallet from the suspender's pocket.

"…Yes?" Kao asked, preparing to be handcuffed.

"Oh, okay then. Here ya go." The officer said, handing Kao's wallet back to him. The officer then left Kao alone and helped the chief with Kuhu.

"WHAT?? WHY ISN'T HE BEING ARRESTED??" Kuhu loudly demanded.

"There's no law against impersonating Luigi." The officer said. Kuhu was nothing short of stunned. As he was shoved screaming and kicking into the back seat of the patrol car, Kao silently watched from inside the house.

"Well, better you than me!" Kao said to himself. He placed his wallet in his actual pocket and strolled casually out of the house, whistling a tune. As he passed the patrol car he was cuffed from behind. It took him longer to realize this than it took Kuhu. Before he could even ask why the officer said,

"Kao, you are under arrest for being in cahoots with Mrs. Mowz."

"WHAT???" Kao shouted, not understanding.

"We got a full confession from you earlier today from the station. We have a few questions for you."

"B-but I was wearing a Luigi disguise!" Kao explained.

"A confession is a confession no matter what you were wearing at the time." The officer explained. With that the two koopa bros. were thrown into the backseat of the patrol car and whisked away to the station.

"Hey, sorry about the mix up Luigi." An officer apologized as he removed Luigi's cuffs, "We got the actual criminal now so you're free to go."

Luigi took some deep breaths to calm himself down. The officer patted him on the back before taking off. Wiping the tears from his eyes Luigi looked over at Mario who was still knocked out. Before he could even comprehend what just happened his cell phone began ringing. He looked at the ID.

"Restricted"

There was only one person he knew with a restricted phone line. He flipped open the phone to hear a familiar feminine voice on the other end. Luigi listed before responding.

"Hey "Butch". What do you need this time? …2 Ruby Roses? No problem. But I think we'll need a new rendezvous point this time around."

* * *

**As always we're welcome to any authors who want to be part of "Pass My Fic". Just contact me with an E-mail you check frequently. As you can tell you never know what to expect when you combine several unique people into one story.**


End file.
